Sri Lankaball
SriLankaball is a little below close to Indiaball. Because of that It is mistaken often by westernballs for being part of Indiaball clay or to have a Tamil majoirity. Something SriLankaball gets very angry of. SriLankaball is a proud ball with its own clay,Sinhalese majority, being Indo-Aryan descendants and terrorist removing while fond of tea and a good game of cricket. 'History' SriLankaball has a long history knowing as of Ceylonball before. SriLankaball have been in consistent fights with Indiaball in earlier days for Indiaball trying to grab clay of SriLankaball. Being in middle of a sea trade route, SriLankaball is considered relevant. Invaded by Netherlandsball and Portugalball , whom SriLankaball managed to hold off in forts at beaches. Later a more powerfull Britainball conquered SriLankaball only to gift them with tea and cricket, which Sri Lankaball mastered over the years. Under Britainball Ceyloneball learned a lot and finally came into democracy naming himself as SriLankaball when Britainball left him to grow up. Learning to live alone SriLankaball had troubles of communism and terrorism. After many years of a war with terrorists SriLankaball managed to completely remove terrorism from clay. Modern-day SriLankaball having spied on Polandballs economic plans, welcomes all investors into clay to invest and prosper. Is heavily expanding on tourism industy since many countryballs visit him on vacations. He is very into sending troops abroad to remove terrorism from great experience, but is not a member of a Military club like NATO. Many SriLankaballs also often travel to visit Canadaball , Australiaball for work. Personality Loves cricket having learned from UKball , grows and exports tea. Enjoys various other countryballs visiting him at vacations being very hospitable. Caution : Very proud and nationalistic when felt threatened. Show very agressive behaviour if provoked. Having decended from fron Indo-Aryans is very proud about it. Very much like to be relevent. Allies *Russiaball - Looks up to him like a bigbrother since Russiaball had helped much to remove terrorism from clay and never hesitates to call for assistance when ever threatened by largerballs. * Chinaball - He has helped a lot in economy. Consistently investing. *Germanyball - Is a fan of German technology and has a wish if they considers as fellow Aryanballs. *Commonwealthball - Is a part of. *SAARCball - Is a part of. *Cricketballs - Is very friendly with otherballs who play cricket (except Indiaball who SriLankaball likes to beat of the complex relationship). Neutral/Complex *Indiaball - Though Indiaball has helped on many occasions and troubled times. SriLankaball is very paranoid about their old intentions of claiming it as clay. Indiaball has also in time to time shown this in behaviour. *USAball - Though many help got. Is not fond of constant bullying around the world and speakes against it. Enemies *Terrorists. Special Abilities *Hospitality. *Terrorist removal. *Cricket. *Free healthcare *Free education *Free government services. Images GdTdIFm.png|Strong Lion The Knights of Remove.png|The Knights of REMOVE! Hello, friend.png CFJUL1Z.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg|Sri Lanka's hypocrisy LdKj0G2.png|Sri Lanka's siblings in Commonwealth Category:South Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Asia Category:Island Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Remove Tulip Category:Removers